Who Am I?
by Sellybelly411
Summary: On a mission in Chicago, Illinois K.C. Cooper is mistaken for teen dancer Rocky Blue, who has been missing for three years. As she learns more, she starts to question whether it really is mistake. Could she actually be Rocky? If that was true, that meant her whole life was a lie. But the only thing that matters is finding out the truth. Oh, and kicking a lot of ass.
1. Like Looking in a Mirror

My parents were always very supportive. Sometimes a little bit much, but nobody can really help that part of the picture.

Which made me feel befuddled when they totally shut me down and refused to take on a mission in Chicago.

"It's not that big of a deal!" I had argued, "It's not like I'm going all the way to Guatemala by myself."

"You are not going." My mother had said.

But a simple argument couldn't stop me. The Organization needed me, and me alone. As much as I hated doing it I had to sneak out.

But that had been hours ago. I walked out of the Chicago Airport, my luggage in tow. Inside it were the necessities; eyeliner, makeup remover, nunchucks and a grappling hook. You know, just the usual stuff.

I was going undercover as a typical high school student. I already had that experience down, and I didn't even need to change my name. I was totally going to nip this in the bud. When I landed, I headed toward my hotel. It was right next to a large apartment complex, and as I walked, I instantly felt like I was being watched.

"Rocky?" A familiar voice called out. I walked on, thinking there probably was some other girl she had seen on the street. I didn't know anyone named Rocky.

"Rocky!" The voice called louder this time, "Rocks!"

Someone grabbed me around the middle and hugged me close. I grabbed the person by the wrists and flipped them to the ground.

I turned around and was shocked when I was staring at none other than red-headed Jolie. That evil girl who had dated my stupid brother just to get close to my family.

"Jolie?" I said, holding my fists up, "I should have known you were behind this. I'm taking you in."

"What are you talking about? And who is Jolie?" She asked, "I'm CeCe Jones."

"Why are you goin' on like this? I know what you're really up to, so drop the cover."

"Raquel Oprah Blue." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug, "I've missed you so much!"

Now it was my turn to be confused, "Excuse me? Who's this Raquel girl you goin' on about Jolie? Did your little evil brain finally go psycho? My name is K.C. Coretta Scott King Cooper."

"Oh, crap." She said, "C'mon Rocks." She gripped my hand tighter and started to pull me towards the apartment. I knocked her down and bent her arm behind her back, "I don't think so. How do I know you're not leading me to some sort of trap?"

"No, I'm taking you to your parents."

"Are you kidding me, you kidnapped my parents?" I shouted, "I swear to God, girl. You don't know what I'll be doin' to you if you don't give my parents back to me."

Jolie leaned back, her eyes bugging out of her head, "Just c'mon."

I released her from my grasp and angrily followed her up the fire escape an into another apartment.

"Ty, Mrs. Blue, Dr. Blue! I found Rocky!" She shouted.

Three people whom I have never seen before ran out of the kitchen and wrapped me in hugs. I pushed them all out of the way and flipped them to the ground, "Who are you people? Jolie, you said you were taking me to my parents!"

"Okay, um...you guys. There is maybe one small thing I forgot to mention. Rocky totally lost her mind."

"I told you Jolie, my name is K.C. Cooper."

"Who in the sam heck is Jolie?" Mrs. Blue asked.

"Look, Rocky." Some tall doofus said, then took a seat in front of me.

"K.C." I corrected.

"Whatever. Look Rocks, I'm Ty. Your older brother, and you've been gone for the past three years!" He said.

"That's impossible. The only brother I have is Ernie, and I've lived in Virginia my whole life. This is the first time I've ever been to Illinois."

"Okay, okay. Let's pretend you really aren't my daughter. I do have some questions for you though." Said Dr. Blue.

"An interrogation? Fine. Shoot away. Unfortunately for you though, I'm not talking questions." I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my lazer gun, "If you try anything Pops? I'll be glad to shoot first."

Everyone in the room backed up a step.

"Well?" I asked, "what do you want to know?"

"O-kay…" Ty said, "I've got one. You called CeCe "Jolie" earlier. Who exactly is that?"

"She's an undercover spy. Awhile back, she started dating my brother so she could get close to my family. I kicked her be-hind and sent her back to her own organization."

Everyone in the room started laughing so hard tears came out of their eyes.

"CeCe? A spy?"

"It's true! She's a highly trained intelligent spy. She's even fluent in Russian!"

That made them laugh even louder.

"Intelligent? CeCe Jones? You gots to be kiddin' me with this, Rocky."

"Yeah, seriously Rock?" Jolie laughed, "I could never be a spy. I'm not smart enough for that stuff. Look, I'm either skipping class or sleeping in class."

"The only class she actually gets good grades in is History, believe it or not." Ty said, "I'm as surprised as anyone here. Who knew that CeCe could actually be smart?"

"Thank you!" Jolie said, then frowned, "hey!"

"Look, this has been fun and all Jolie."

"CeCe!"

"Whatever. I just need to go check into my hotel. I have to get ready for my first day of school in Illinois, and don't you dare try anything on me, girl."

Jolie rolled her eyes, "Fi-ine."

She offered me her hand and helped me up, which surprised me. The Jolie I knew wasn't this polite. She followed me out the door and shut it behind her.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, gripping my lazer gun.

"Hey, chill. My apartment is in this building and I need to take the elevator to go down one."

I nodded and continued walking. I had to keep an eye on this girl. Because I was starting to feel like she was okay, and I did not want to get roped into another web of lies. We entered the elevator together, and in an awkward moment she grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled at me through tears, "I know you don't remember me or your real family. It's been so hard getting by without you. And...and to think…" Her voice broke, "...to think I was the only one who ever believed you would come home! And now you have, but I feel like you're still lost to us." She grabbed both my hands, "I just want you back, Rocky. I need you." She pulled me into a hug, "which is why we are going to fix this problem like we always have. Together."

The elevator doors opened, and she waved goodbye to me. I waved back and watched her turn the corner. The last thing I saw of her was a strand of her red hair.

I wiped a tear from my eye and shook my head. I felt sorry for this girl, because by now I knew this was no trick. She really was CeCe Jones, and she thought I was her best friend.

I showed up at John Hughes High School the next morning wearing my usual flannel shirt and pair of jeans. I was looking around my locker but was pulled into a hug by a certain redhead, "Rocky!"

I turned around, "Oh, hey CeCe."

She smiled at me, "You remember who I am? Oh, Rocky this is absolutely the best-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow your roll, Red." I pushed her off me, "I don't remember you, I just believe you aren't Jolie. Cool?"

"Well, not as cool as you getting your memory back, but I'll take what I can get." CeCe said, hugging me again.

Two people in flashy outfits walked by but backed up when they saw us both.

"Rocky!" The blonde girl said, "Never thought I'd see you back here. Looks like once again, my dreams have been spoiled by the two of you."

I crossed my arms, "Who exactly are you two?"

"I am Gunther!" Said the boy.

"And I am Tinka!"

"And ve are; the Hessenheffers!" They said together.

"Vait, vhy are ve telling you this? You already know our names." Tinka said, "Vat exactly is going on here?"

"Rocky lost all her memories of us, and her mind."

"Seriously? That's it? CeCe, she lost that years ago." Gunther said.

"Is that so? Then I guess that makes three of us." I motioned to Tinka, Gunther, then myself. They scoffed, then walked away with their noses in the air.

"Nice one, Rocks!" CeCe said, crossing her arms.

I shrugged and walked to my class, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. I couldn't forget my mission; a group of enemy spies were out to get an unknown female high school student. Seriously, how vague is that?

CeCe grabbed my arm, and I turned around.

"I need to show you something." The redhead said, motioning for me to set down.

"But I need to get to…"

She motioned for me to be quiet and started scrolling through her phone. She smiled and handed me it. It was a photo of CeCe and…me? She had her elbow rested on my shoulder, and I had my arm around her neck.

"Its like looking in a mirror, isn't it?" CeCe said, closing the screen on her phone and tucked her phone away in her backpack.

"Yeah…" I agreed, "like looking in a mirror."


	2. The Strange Case of Rocky and KC

It had been just a couple of weeks since the whole people-mistaking-me-for-Rocky Blue thing had happened. It was awkward the first couple of days, because a lot of people would come up asking me where I'd been. CeCe backed me up the whole time and didn't say a word about this spy business. I could instantly see why she was so important to this Rocky girl.

We ate with each other at lunch (since I didn't have anyone else to sit with). Surprisingly enough, CeCe was overjoyed when she found out I was a vegetarian. I figured it had to do with the strange case of Rocky and K.C. thing.

"So." CeCe said to me one day, as we were eating lunch together, "I need to ask you something."

I straightened myself up in my seat and looked at her.

"Rocky. There is one thing I've been dying to know since you came back. Where you're from, do you have a different best friend?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Who is it?" She asked, slamming her fists on the table.

I laughed, "Why? Are you jealous?"

"No. I just want to know who she is and if she is prettier and more fun to be around than I am."

I gave her a look, "Not jealous, huh?"

She smirked, "Not at all. Now _what is her name?"_

"Marisa Miller." I replied, "we've known each other since we were five years old."

CeCe slammed her fists on the table, "No. _We've_ known each other since we were five years old, back in _Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Academy."_

"Wait…dancer? You are being ridiculous, I am a horrible dancer."

Her mouth dropped open, "What are you talking about? You are one of the best dancers in all of Chicago! The other one being, well, me." She flipped her hair, which made me chuckle.

"That's very flattering and all but trust me. I can't dance."

"I know you can!"

"Not a chance."

"No! Just look at this." CeCe opened the _YouTube_ app on her phone and handed me it. I clicked play, and there she was. Rocky Blue, doing a Museum Dance to the song _Total Access._ She was dressed like the _Mona Lisa_ and shred her cloak when coming out of her frame. CeCe was dancing beside her, dressed in a very sparkly _American Gothic_ costume.

"See?" She asked, once the video had ended, "you were amazing."

"That is _not_ me." I said, playing with my salad, "You were right about one thing. CeCe, you are an amazing dancer."

She smiled at me, "Thank you!"

"Oh, Gunther look at this."

We both looked up at the annoying twins that had shown up out of nowhere.

"Look at vhat, Tinka?"

"Precisely! Vho vould vant to look at these two Drabby Cathies. Nothing vorth looking at."

CeCe just rolled her eyes and shooed them away with her hand. They walked away without another word.

We shared a laugh, but it died quickly.

"Hey, I have a question of my own to ask you." I said.

"What?"

"So, this Rocky Blue girl. Why do you care about her so much?"

"Well, not only are you smart, Rocky." CeCe grabbed my hand, "You are really fun, and the most important person in my life." She frowned, "I just wish you were here with me."

"CeCe, I'm not Rocky. But sooner or later, she'll come back. I promise you."

The release bell rang, and everyone headed off to their own classes. I was on my way to my own when my redheaded friend stopped me, "Rocky?"

I was getting used to the name.

"What?"

"Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?"

"I…I…I mean, I'd love to."

Her eyes sparkled at my response. Which made me feel guilty.

"But I can't. I'm working on this case, and I need to find this girl before enemy agents find her first and eliminate her."

CeCe frowned, "Oh…"

I touched her shoulder, "Hey. It's okay, another time, alright?"

She nodded sadly. I gave her a hug and we walked our separate ways.

After inserting my key card, I opened my hotel room door and entered. It had been a long and exhausting day. Hanging with that CeCe girl had taken a toll on me. But I should be used to it by now, right? I dealt with Marisa all the time.

But somehow, CeCe seemed to be more work. I sat my bag down next to my bed and plugged in my phone. A beep like Kim Possible's notified I had a new text. I opened it and saw it was a video message from CeCe.

"Rocky, I need you over here now. Some guys just busted down my door…" Her voice broke, "P-please come over. They say they are going to hurt me if I don't give them what they want. I don't know what they want!"

" _Hey! What are you doing? Shut the camera off!"_ A voice yelled from behind her. A well-rounded man walked up behind her and grabbed CeCe.

"Rocky, please I-" Then the video ended.

My eyes widened in fear. How could I not see it? She was the one I was sent to protect.

And now, because of me, her life was at risk. My phone rang, and I frowned when I saw the video chat request from CeCe. I instantly clicked answer and almost teared up at what I saw.

The man from before was holding a pistol to her head and glaring at me. The poor redhead, she was crying her eyes out. The man was yelling at her to stop, but that just made her cry harder.

"CeCe!" I shouted through the screen.

"R-Rocky, I-I'm afraid…"

"Shut it, girl!" The man shouted. He glared at me through the chat screen. "Look here girl, I know she has what I want, but she won't give it to me. So, either you get over here and yank the answer out of her or I'll shoot her damn brains out!"

" _ **Don't you dare hurt her!"**_

"D-Don't come Rocky…h-he's going to hurt you."

"CeCe, don't worry, okay? I am going to get you out of there. I promise."

She nodded through her tears.

"Don't get your hopes up, girlie. Don't forget, I can shoot you any second I want." He pressed the gun closer to her head.

Before I could say another word, the video chat ended. I rolled out of bed and started gearing up. By the time I was done, my entire outfit was basically one ginormous weapon in disguise. The last thing I grabbed was my phone, which I shoved into my handbag.

 _Shit._

How could I be so clueless? How could I _not_ know CeCe was the target?

Spies were supposed to be alert and aware, not clueless idiots. I picked up my pace and ran down the stairs.

"Don't worry CeCe, I'm coming." I said to myself.

Back in Virginia, Craig and Kira Cooper were livid.

"How could she just up and leave like that, Kira?" Craig, K.C.'s father said, "And in Chicago?"

"I know. What if she finds out what we did to her? Craig, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Me too. What if our baby never comes home?"

"That's it. Grab the kids, we're headed to Chicago ourselves. We need to put an end to this before she gets any real memories back."


	3. Time to Step Up

Oh, God. When CeCe said those guys had busted down her door she was not kidding. There were woodchips everywhere and the actual door had slid into the kitchen. I stomped inside and over to the man I had seen on the video chat earlier.

"Let. Her. Go." I demanded, pointing to the redhead, who was handcuffed to a large lamp by the couch.

"Nah, I don't think so." He said, pulling a gun on me.

I kicked it out of his hand and smashed it to pieces with just my foot. He looked at me, his face full of rage. Seriously, how could you ask too to fight me without knowing what you are getting into?

He swung at me, but I ducked. I kicked him in the stomach and he crashed into the window. CeCe looked at me, "Damn, girl." She said, impressed. I smiled at her.

The man came running at me, but I gave him the hand. I pulled out a tube of lipstick and applied it. Satisfied now, I pushed a button on the tube and a red laser shot out and nailed him in the stomach.

"What the he…? Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." I held up my fists.

He held up his own and came at me, but I was more than prepared. I grabbed his hands and flipped him to the ground, placing one foot on his stomach. He managed to get me off and I crashed to the ground. I ran over to him and nailed him to the ground. I took my earrings off and handcuffed him. He was struggling, so I zapped him with my ring.

"Have anything to say for yourself?" I asked.

"You will never win."

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?"

"Because I am not alone." He finished, before passing out.

Seconds after, about ten agents came and dragged me out the door. I tried to shake them, but there was too many. One of them took the cuffs off CeCe and carried her over his shoulder to a shady van.

"CeCe!" I shouted, "CeCe!"

"Rocky, help me!"

I got dragged to a different van, which rode right behind the other. They handcuffed me to a chair handle in the back.

"Where are you taking her?" I shouted, referring to CeCe.

"The same place we're taking you." A female agent said, "The Other Side."

"No! You cannot take her there. Take me instead! Please, leave her alone." I said, starting to cry.

A guy slapped the back of my head, "Don't tell us what to do, missy. And stop crying! I thought agents were supposed to be tough?"

"Yeah, well it's hard to do that when you and your friend have been kidnapped." I said.

He hit me again. This time though, he knocked me out.

I woke up in a cell just hours later with my body aching. My head was pounding as fast as my heart. I pulled myself up with great pain and looked around for any sign of CeCe. There was nobody here; I was all alone.

"Rocky!" A girl screamed.

There was a flash of red, and she was kneeling at my side, "You're awake."

"And you're alive." I said, relieved. "I'm so sorry CeCe. I should have known it was you they wanted, I could have protected you from those guys." I started to tear up, but she grabbed my hand.

"Rocky, chill. You did protect me. If you hadn't shown up they would've killed me."

"I put you in danger." I said, "this is all my fault!"

She shook her head, "Rocky, calm down." CeCe said, "we're going to be fine."

I looked at her in awe. How could she be this calm in a situation so dire? How could she be so fearless? I looked deep into her eyes, and somewhere in those deep pools of brown was fear. She was afraid.

"You're scared." I observed.

"I am." She answered, sitting next to me.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Three things." She said, holding up three fingers. "One; the dark. You were still asleep, but I was awake when the lights went out. I was a complete mess." CeCe chuckled, "Two; tight spaces. Every second I am in here I feel like I am losing air."

"And the third?"

"Getting separated. Rocky, what if they take me…or you…and lock us away without each other? What if we never see each other again? Wh-what if they erase my memory?" Her voice broke, "I can't let that happen. I just found you." She said, "I just found you…" She collapsed onto my lap, and I stroked her hair.

"We won't." I promised, cupping her face in my hands.

"How do you know?"

I gently removed her off me and looked down at my sneakers. I removed the laces and wrapped them around the outside door handles, and it instantly burned both off. I pushed open the door and held it open for CeCe, who stared at me as she walked.

A loud obnoxious alarm sounded, and we were surrounded by guards from all angles. I cursed under my breath and went to town. As fast as l could, I whooped every single one of those idiots in their worthless asses.

"Rocky!" CeCe shouted.

I turned around and ran over to her. She was being dragged away by some moronic goon in glasses. I jumped in the air and kicked him square in his back, catching CeCe just in time when she slipped out of his arms.

I set her down, "are you alright?"

"F-Fine." She said, staring at me.

I motioned her to follow me and she did so. We were blocked by a much larger group this time. They all came running over to the two of us.

"Time to step up my game." I said to myself, "let's dance."

"Dance? Really? Because now doesn't seem to be a good time."

I rolled my eyes and fought harder this time. Much harder. It took a lot out of me, but I beat them. I picked up CeCe and held her over my shoulder.

"Okay, Rock. When we get out of here and we get your memories back we _so_ need to talk about all this."

I smiled and continued to walk. We were so close to the door. So, so close. But something was blocking it, and it was not one of the guards. It was…

 _Oh, crap._

It was my family.


	4. More Than a Memory

I smiled and continued to walk. We were so close to the door. So, so close. But something was blocking it, and it was not one of the guards. It was…

 _Oh, crap._

It was my family.

 _ **"Katrina Charlotte Coretta Scott King Cooper!"**_ My mother, Kira, shouted, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Um, escaping the Other Side?"

"Yeah, we see that." Said my idiot brother, Ernie.

"And we told you not to come! How could you disobey us like that? A mission like this is too dangerous for you, honey!"

"Okay, okay. What are you guys talking about? It's a rescue and protect mission, Mom. It's not like I'm going out to eliminate some enemy agent in Cuba. Again." I said.

"But that was different!" My father, Craig, bellowed.

"How is that different?" I asked angrily.

"Uh…Rocky? I'm seeing some not-so-nice people over your shoulder." CeCe said into my ear.

"Right." I said, "we have to _move!"_ I ordered.

We all ran towards the exit, our feet moving as fast as possible. We were all winded when we made it into the parking lot. I set CeCe down next to me and tried to catch my breath.

"Alright everybody, into the van." My father ordered, opening the door for us, "we're going home."

"Back to Virginia?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"What about CeCe?" I grabbed her hand.

"We leave her here." My mother said.

"We can't just leave her here alone. What if she gets kidnapped again?"

"There's nothing we can do about that. Come on K.C., into the van."

"No."

"What?" My parents said in unison.

"I said no. I'm not going with you, I need to continue with my mission to protect CeCe Jones."

"K.C. Cooper you better get in this van right now or I'll tell the Organization what you've done."

"And what exactly have I done wrong? I have been following your orders, Mother since I was born."

"But K.C.-"

"No, I need you to listen. I love you and Dad so much, believe me."

"But K.C. you're not-"

"Capable of completing a Chicago mission? Please. Look, I need some answers. Why would you forbid me from coming here?"

"Because, K.C. _you're not our child!"_ She shouted.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your real name is Raquel Oprah Blue. And you've only been living with us for three years."

"I told you, Rocky." CeCe whispered.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said to my parents, "how could that be possible? I remember everything since I was little!"

"Fake memories." Mom said, "planted in your head after we got you."

"Then…then Marisa was in on this? She never really cared about me, did she? She wasn't really my friend?"

"Oh, no, baby. That was very, very real. She loved you so much. Y'know, we chose the right best friend for you."

"What?" I was tearing up now, "Marisa too?" I shook my head to clear the tears, "I cannot believe you guys. My whole life has just been one huge fake memory."

"No, no, baby. Its much more than a memory."

"You're right." I said, "It's a lie."

I grabbed CeCe's hand and we ran away together. And for once, she didn't say a word. When we reached her apartment, we were both sweaty and out of breath.

I could see her trying to hide a smile. She was overjoyed that I believed her now, but also knew that I was upset.

"Rocky?" She asked quietly.

"Hm?" I looked at her through my puffy red eyes and saw she was crying also.

CeCe patted the seat next to her on the couch, and I gladly took it.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because you believe me." She answered.

"But what good does that do? I still don't have my memories back."

"Don't worry." She reassured, grabbing my hand, "we'll get them back." Her eyes drooped closed and her hand slipped out of my grasp. She collapsed onto my lap, and I smiled. I picked her up and carried her into her room. I was about to leave her apartment but thought better of it and slept on the couch. My mission was complete, I had protected CeCe Jones.

But there was no way I was going back home.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of drills and hammers. I rubbed my eyes and pulled myself up into a sitting position. For a mere second, I forgot where I was.

"Hey." A redhead said from the kitchen.

I smiled at her, "Hey."

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat across from her.

"Didn't expect you to stay." She said, "but I'm glad you did."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I missed you, Rocks." She got up and poured some cereal into a bowl and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

After I finished eating, CeCe forced me out of the window and told me to go up the fire escape. I did so, and found my real parents waiting for me.

"Rocky!" They helped me inside, even though I didn't need it, and pointed me in the direction of my own room.

I opened my closet and was disappointed at the lack of flannel. Instead there was sparkly skirts, knee-high sneakers, colorful shirts and leggings.

I pulled together an outfit very quickly, and I was surprised at what I had chosen. A black top with ruffled sleeves, a flower-power skirt, and leggings. I had put on a pair of light pink sneakers, and some matching stud earrings.

I grabbed my book bag and left, saying goodbye to my family. Ty walked with me and even offered me a ride to school, which I declined. I walked instead, running up To CeCe when I saw her throwing away her textbooks. Well, except for History.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching her.

"Throwing away my textbooks."

"Why?"

"Well, its not like I use them anyway, so what's the point?" She shrugged, "plus they're _really_ heavy."

I nodded and didn't even bother to argue with her.

"Hey, um…CeCe?"

"What?" She said, putting her History book back into her locker.

"How am I supposed to get my memories back?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're my best friend and I love you?"

"Well," CeCe said, "we could always talk to your family."

"Oh, please. Like my Dad is going to know how to take these fake memories out of my head, he's a _doctor_ CeCe."

"No, I'm talking about your _fake_ family, genius." She rolled her eyes, "They are the ones who kidnapped you and took your memories away, remember?"

I nodded, "Never going to happen."

"Seriously? Your going to let a little thing like memory loss stop you from seeing the fake family you've been living with the past three years? That's petty of you, really. I mean, who abandons family?"

"They are not my family. And there is no way I am ever going back there."

"Then I'll come with you!"

"No." I said firmly, "there is no way I am taking you with me."

"Oh, so you are going?"

"No."

"But Rocky-"

"No."

"If you want to get your memories back, all you have to do is-"

 _"No!"_

CeCe crossed her arms, "fine, don't go. See if I care."

"But you _do_ care." I pointed out.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not, do not, do not!" She shouted.

I gave her a look and she shook her head, "Fine, maybe I care a little."

"Okay, CeCe. If I say I'll go, do you still want to come with me?"

CeCe nodded, and I smiled.

"Plus, I want to meet this Marisa girl." She growled.

I laughed at her jealous tone and we walked to class together. I was a little nervous, yes. But at this point, I would do anything to get my _real_ memories back.

And then I could live with my family in Chicago, where I belonged.


	5. Not Impressed

The plane from Chicago to Virginia lasted a total of one hour and forty-five minutes. CeCe had fallen asleep the second she sat down, while I sat awake flipping through magazines. I was extremely nervous to go back there and see my family. But I needed to do this, I needed to remember.

I gently shook CeCe out of her slumber. After getting our carry-on, we called a cab and took it to my parents' house. I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door, only to be knocked down by idiot Ernie.

I growled and stood up, then flicked him in head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"Being you. Now, let us in." I demanded, shoving past him and dragging CeCe in with me.

My family was sitting on a large brown pleather couch staring at me. To my surprise, so was Marisa. Her freshly-glossed up lips stretched across her face into a smile.

"K.C.!" She squealed, pulling me into a hug, "where were you? Oh, my goodness, don't answer. I bet is was a missi-" She shut up when she saw CeCe standing next to me.

"Who's the redhead?" She asked.

"This is CeCe."

My redheaded friend stepped closer to Marisa and looked her up and down. She looked from her to me, "I'm not impressed."

"Um, excuse me?"

"With you. I'm not impressed."

Marisa scoffed, "Well, you're not so impressive yourself. Those bangs are _so_ not helping you."

"Oh no you didn't!" CeCe said, then turned to me, "this is who you choose as a friend, Rocky?"

"Who's Rocky?" Marisa asked, "are you stupid? That's K.C. Cooper."

"Actually, I'm not K.C., Marisa."

"Oh my god, Bernice?"

"No, I'm not Bernice! Look, I'm Rocky Blue. And this is my best friend." I put a hand on CeCe's shoulder.

"Oh. My. God. Are you _cheating_ on me?" Marisa crossed her arms.

"Marisa, now is not the time." I said. I pushed her to the side and stared at my fake family, "I want my memories back."

Craig and Kira exchanged looks, "K.C., are you sure about that? You don't need to decide so quickly, honey. Maybe if you just stopped to think about it a little bit."

"No, I want this now. My whole life has been one giant lie."

"Its not an entire lie." Craig said.

"Oh, really? So, I haven't been held hostage the last three years? Or had my entire memory of my real family erased? Or being tricked into thinking I have lived in this house my entire life? Ha, yeah, no lie at all!"

"Okay, maybe we lied a _little_ bit." Kira said.

I gave them a look and they averted my eyes. I crossed my arms and stared at them harder. Finally, they broke.

"Fine!" Kira shouted, "Just come upstairs."

I cautiously followed her up the stairs. They sat me down on the couch and placed what looked like a hubcap crossed with a strainer on my head.

"Okay baby, once we plug this wire in your head, your memories will come back. But your fake memories will still stay. Is that okay?"

I nodded, and they placed the wires in my head. Memories started flooding into my brain. The most important ones were of me and CeCe. When they took it off my head I was staring at my best friend through tears.

"CeCe!" I squealed, wrapping her in a hug.

"Rocky!" She hugged me back.

"Marisa!" My blonde friend said.

We all looked at her strangely.

"What? I don't know how to play the game!"

I rolled my eyes and exited the house with CeCe. Well, _tried_ to, but she and Marisa got into another fight. Seriously, it took like ten minutes before I managed to drag her out that door.

"I just don't _get it_ Rocky!" She complained to me as we boarded the plane.

"Get what?"

"Why you would choose that blonde chick?"

"CeCe. I didn't choose her. My parents did."

"Yeah, well it still hurts." She stood by our seats to let me pass.

"Yeah, well you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? You got a new best friend when you left-"

"-was kidnapped."

"That you totally forgot to tell me about!"

"Because my memory got erased!"

"No excuses. My feelings are really hurt, Rocky."

"CeCe…"

"No. You know what, I'm being stupid."

"If you're looking for an argument, you're not getting one from me."

She grabbed my hand, "I'm just glad I have you back." She leaned her head on my shoulder, "I missed you Raquel Blue."

"And I'm glad to hear that, Cecelia Jones."

She feel asleep on my shoulder for the rest of the ride home. Her snoring didn't even bother me. All that mattered was that CeCe was safe. I felt at peace, because I knew all was right in the world.


	6. Promise Me

My parents and friends were overjoyed when they learned that I had regained my memories. In fact, they were so thrilled that my father made my favorite vegan-style burgers. Totally what I needed right now.

Ty drove me to school Friday, and I couldn't have felt any more refreshed. He hugged me when he dropped me off and kissed me on the cheek. This was the first time since elementary school that'd he'd ever done something like this in public. And even back then, it was forced.

CeCe was waiting for me and the front of school. I ran over to her and wrapped her in a huge hug. We linked arms and walked into school together. She had been extra thrilled ever since I regained my memories. We even started dancing together again.

"Wow, you really were a horrible dancer." She commented that same day. School had ended already, and we were brushing up on some new moves.

"Thanks, CeCe. That's great to hear." I said sarcastically.

"I know! I'm such a good friend!" She flipped her red hair and smiled at me, "C'mon Rocks. Let's take it from the top." She pressed play on the boombox and we practiced it again. I got the beat down pretty good this time and landed every single move perfectly.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, it only took twelve times, but I got it down."

CeCe smiled at me, "I missed you Rocky Blue."

"I've heard."

"Just promise me not to disappear on me again, okay?"

"I'll do my best." I joked.

" _Promise."_ She ordered.

I rolled my eyes, "I promise."

The End


End file.
